Dring dring !
by KLEPTOkegasu
Summary: OS - pas de UA - et pas de OOC j'espère ... - Ce fut plus le dérapage partiellement raté pour s'arrêter que la sonnette du vélo qui le fit sursauter. Kirino s'arrêta face à lui dans un crissement terrible de pneus, après avoir fait un magnifique demi-tour sur lui-même. L'androgyne aux cheveux roses dévisagea un moment son ami. "Tu viens ? Je vais faire des courses !"


_J'aime bien cet OS ... Je crois que je l'ai écris parce que je trouvais Do not disturb pathétique. Ou j'ai écris Do not disturb parce que j'ai bien aimé écrire celui-là. BREF ! Ça a été principalement écris en cours, pardonnez le style simplet. Je fais une fixation sur eux, je crois, c'est déjà le troisième OS ... Ewh, j'espère qu'il aura autant de succès que le premier !_

Disclaimer : NOPE, je ne possède rien, rien, rien.

* * *

Tapant rapidement ses pieds sur le palier de sa porte d'entrée, Kirino lança un dernier « À plus ! » à ses parents avant de fermer la lourde porte et de traverser en courant son petit jardin. Appuyant ses mains contre le haut du portail de bois, il le passa d'un saut agile pour atterrir sur le béton du trottoir. On a tous la flemme d'ouvrir puis de fermer le petit portail de bois de sa maison … Mais après tout, quand on ne se ramasse pas, c'est classe. Continuant dans sa lancée, il enfourcha presque dans le même mouvement son vélo, la liste des courses coincée entre ses lèvres. Appuyant sur la pédale, la béquille sauta avec un claquement violent, et Kirino s'élança à l'assaut de la rue.

Kariya plissa les yeux, pencha la tête à droite, puis à gauche. Il fouilla dans sa poche pour toucher du bout des doigts les quelques pièces d'argent. Il se pencha, et fit une moue en sentant son ventre gémir devant la vue de la religieuse au chocolat. Le petit-déjeuner sauté du matin ne lui réussissait apparemment pas. Mais il n'avait pas assez … Dépité, la tête rentrée entre les épaules, il reprit son chemin en traînant les pieds.

Dring dring !

Ce fut plus le dérapage partiellement raté pour s'arrêter que la sonnette du vélo qui le fit sursauter. Kirino s'arrêta face à lui dans un crissement terrible de pneus, après avoir fait un magnifique demi-tour sur lui-même. Une figure qui forcerait le respect si elle n'avait pas été exécutée sous le coup du hasard. L'androgyne aux cheveux roses dévisagea un moment son ami, les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur d'être toujours en vie. Kariya lâcha un rire qui le fit redescendre sur Terre. Il enleva le morceau de papier toujours coincé entre ses lèvres pour pouvoir parler.

« Je vais à la supérette, expliqua-t-il en agitant la petite liste, tu m'accompagnes ? »

L'autre sembla hésiter, réfléchir, jusqu'à ce que Kirino rajoute :

« Je te paierais quelque chose ! »

Sans rechigner, Kariya grimpa à l'arrière du vélo, se débrouillant pour tenir en équilibre sur l'engin « une place ». Il avait décidé de se tenir à moitié debout, s'appuyant au minimum sur les épaules de son ami aux yeux cyans. Une fois qu'il fut installé, Kirino donna un coup de pédale. Il fit un large demi-cercle dans la petite rue complètement vide pour retrouver son trajet d'origine, et pédaler – un peu plus tranquillement – vers le petit supermarché. À moitié assis sur le porte-bagage arrière, Kariya regardait la route au-dessus de l'épaule de son ami androgyne. Imperceptiblement, il serra ses doigts posés sur les épaules de ce dernier en voyant arriver la longue pente qui menait droit vers la supérette. Kirino poussa le plus fort qu'il pouvait deux ou trois fois pour prendre de la vitesse avant d'entamer la descente. Le vélo prit très vite de la vitesse, filant comme une flèche au milieu de la route. Kirino lâcha un rire, levant son visage pour l'exposer au vent qui lui fouetta la peau. Ses cheveux voletaient derrière lui dans une cascade de rose, qui prenaient de diverses teintes vives sous le soleil. Kariya cligna des yeux. Oubliant la vitesse, il était ébloui par l'aurore boréale qui dansait sous ses yeux. Du rose, des reflets couleurs saumon, presque jaunes, tirant vers le orange, ainsi que de très légères teintes turquoises, rougeâtres, bleutées, … Accompagné à cet arc-en-ciel, une très légère odeur sucrée l'enveloppa. Kariya, envoyé très loin dans un autre monde, ferma les yeux. Il se rapprocha de l'androgyne, s'appuyant un peu plus sur ses épaules pour coller légèrement son torse contre le dos de l'autre. Il avait horriblement envie de fourrer son nez dans le cou de son ami.

Le léger grincement des freins l'arrêta net, lui remit les pieds sur T … Le vélo. Sur le vélo. Il se releva soudainement, ouvrant la bouche en voyant la devanture du magasin arriver très – trop vite. Soudainement, le vélo hurla un grincement aigu, tourna violemment avant de s'immobiliser à quelques millimètres du bord du trottoir. Kirino stoppa l'engin en mettant un pied à terre, laissant Kariya essayer de descendre, trébuchant bêtement lorsqu'il commença à marcher. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus testa un instant l'efficacité de ses jambes, avant de se retourner vers l'androgyne.

« Dérapage réussi …. » baragouina-t-il, encore un peu sous le « choc » de l'arrêt de justesse.

Kirino lui répondit en riant. Il descendit de son vélo pour l'amener contre le mur jouxtant le magasin. Dans ce petit quartier peinard d'Inazuma, où la vie était menée au ralenti, on ne craignait par les vols de vélo. L'adolescent aux cheveux roses fila dans le petit bâtiment, suivit de son ami aux yeux perçants. Pommes de terre, sauce tomate, gruyère, gâteaux secs et riz finirent rapidement dans le cabas. Lorsque tous les aliments demandés furent rassemblés, Kirino demanda simplement à Kariya s'il voulait des glaces. Quel estomac en agonie dirait non ? Ils passèrent à la caisse, discutèrent brièvement avec la caissière et sortirent le sourire aux lèvres. Kirino mit les sacs en plastique contenant les courses dans le porte bagage de son guidon, et enfourcha le vélo. Son ami le rejoignit, les glaces à la main dans un sac à part. L'androgyne glapit lorsque le contenu glacé se colla contre ses côtes.

« Désolé. » s'exclama Kariya avec un sourire narquois.

Le duo emprunta une route différente qu'à l'aller. Le vélo alla s'insinuer dans des rues de plus en plus petites, bifurquant vers des destinations improbables. Et puis la route changea. Les habitations disparurent soudainement, laissant place à de grandes étendues verdoyantes, dépourvues d'humanité. Profitant de la route campagnarde évidée de tout autres véhicules, l'androgyne pédala de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, faisant filer le vélo au milieu des champs, des arbres, des chemins sinueux … Kirno rigolait, avec un rire cristallin qui rosissait ses joues. Derrière lui, Kariya s'était mis debout, les pieds en équilibres sur le morceau de métal qui tenait les roues arrières. Son visage évoluait selon les bifurcations tordues que prenait l'engin, passant d'une mine effarée à un sourire rayonnant. Ils commençaient à prendre le chemin du retour vers la ville lorsque le vélo ralentit.

« On peut se poser sur le bord du chemin, lança Kirino par dessus de son épaule, pour manger les glaces …

- Oui ! approuva Kariya, mais, s'il te plaît, arrête-toi normalement. »

Kirino lâcha un rire mauvais. Peu rassuré, l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus se rassit, serrant un peu plus les épaules de son conducteur. Le vélo tourna légèrement à droite, avant de s'immobiliser en douceur devant une bute surmontée d'un arbre qui offrait une large tâche d'ombre. Kariya poussa un long soupir rassuré.

Le vélo posé par terre, le sac plastique éventré suite à une légère bagarre, le duo s'était étalé dans l'herbe, regardant le ciel à moitié mangé par les feuilles de l'arbre. Le cadavre des glaces gisait lamentablement à leurs côtés. Plus simple, ils avaient empilé les quatre bâtonnets les uns au dessus des autres. Kariya finit par fermer les yeux, la tête penchée vers son camarade aux cheveux roses pour profiter de quelques brides de son parfum sucré. Doucement, il se mit à somnoler …. Un laps de temps indéterminé s'écoula avant qu'il ne reprenne lentement conscience. Et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il rencontra le regard de Kirino, qui s'était aussi tourné vers lui. Plonger dans ses yeux bleus cyans profonds, jusqu'à se noyer. S'enivrer du calme qui s'en dégageait, s'en imprégner, jusqu'à la moelle. Kariya cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tentant de retrouver ses esprits.

« Tu dormais ? lui demanda son ami.

- Non, à peine … »

Ça existe, dormir à peine ? Dormir sans dormir ? À sa réponse, Kirino eut un sourire énigmatique, et se tourna sur le dos. Piqué au vif, Kariya se redressa.

« Tu m'as fais quelque chose !? »

L'autre se mit à rire, agitant sa poitrine de soubresauts. Il essuya d'un doigt une larme qui pointait au coin de son œil.

« Qui serait assez crétin pour te faire des choses ?

- Toi ! »

Il lui offrit une moue outrée, en prenant une mine pincée. Kirino lui répondit avec un nouveau rire. Cherchant de l'air pour mieux respirer, il se releva. En le voyant faire Kariya lâcha un « Meurs ! » qui ne fit qu'empirer le rire de son ami androgyne. L'adolescent aux cheveux roses appuya sur son ventre en prenant de longues inspirations, se clamant petit à petit. Il se tourna vers Kariya, qui s'était recroquevillé dans l'herbe en lui lançant des regards meurtriers. Après un haussement d'épaules, il décida de reprendre le vélo, pour le montrer en haut de la petit pente et le caler contre l'arbre. Bombant le torse, avec un sourire presque malsain, il évalua la longueur de la pente. Elle était d'à peine trois petits mètres, et tout juste penchée dangereusement. Rien de bien méchant. Et pendant qu'il observait le terrain, Kariya se releva et le dévisagea, peu rassuré.

« Tu veux descendre d'ici ?

- Ouaip !

- Avec les courses ?

- Ouaip ! » il tapota le sac plastique qu'il avait pris le soin de mettre par dessus le panier des courses, pour éviter d'en faire tomber. « Tu as peur ?

- Non, mais je vais me contenter de te regarder …

- Pas possible, je le fais pour prendre de l'élan. Après, je repars direct. Tu veux rentrer à pieds ? »

Kariya déglutit. Il secoua négativement la tête. Kirino ressortit son sourire malsain. Renfrogné, le garçon aux cheveux bleus finit par grimper pour se camper à ses côtés. Il regarda à ses pieds, riant d'une voix mal assurée :

« Bah ! C'est même pas haut ! »

Et Kirino enfourcha son vélo. Après un moment où Kariya pria pour rester en vie, il retourna à sa place sur le porte bagage. En passant il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur pour vérifier si l'autre ne lui avait pas dessiner des choses débiles sur le visage. Kirino fit tinter deux fois la sonnette : « Dring dring ! » avant d'appuyer sur la jambe qui maintenait le vélo en équilibre. L'engin s'élança avec un grincement, et la scène ralentit. Kirino s'était dressé sur ses deux jambes pour lancer un cri d'engouement, pendant que Kariya se contentait de lui détruire les épaules. Mais dans la pente la roue avant buta sur une racine sortant d'à peine du sol. Toute la structure métallique s'ébranla, le torse de Kirino partit vers l'avant lorsqu'il se rassit pour contrôler l'arrivée, et Kariya cria. Il lança un petit cri de fillette apeurée, et sur le coup enlaça fermement son partenaire au niveau du torse. Kirino donna un coup de pédale lorsqu'il arrivèrent sur le chemin de terre, et tourna le guidon d'un mouvement sec avant qu'ils ne se prennent l'autre butte en face.

Et le vélo roula tranquillement sur la petite route de campagne. Kariya continuait de serrer excessivement fort son partenaire en fermant les yeux.

« Kariya … Je n'arrive plus à respirer !

- Ah, pardon ! »

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à les retirer vivement, l'androgyne se récria :

« Attends ! »

L'autre se figea.

« Tu peux rester comme ça, si tu veux. »

Kariya piqua un fard instantanément, yeux écarquillée d'étonnement. Il remit alors ses bras serrant la taille de l'androgyne. Ses muscles étaient tendus, il n'osait même pas serrer.

Ils entrèrent au bout d'un moment en ville en suivant une grande route. En voyant l'afflux de monde au centre-ville, Kariya s'éloigna légèrement de Kirino en se redressant. Il ne voulait pas faire gay, non plus. En sentant son mouvement derrière lui, les yeux de l'androgyne aux cheveux roses se ternirent. Il avait les lèvres pincées, et était pensif. Kariya observa ses épaules se voûter devant lui et en conclut que c'était un mauvais signe. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en périphérie de la ville, Kirino finit par rigoler. Cette fois, Kariya se laissa aller en voyant qu'ils arrivaient dans sa rue. Il se colla contre son partenaire et fourra son nez dans son cou en inspirant à pleins poumons. Kirino en frissonna de surprise.

Lorsqu'il freina devant la maison de l'adolescent au regard tranchant, celui-ci ne bougea pas.

« Hey, Kariya, tu t'es endormis !? On est devant chez toi.

- Mffhgneuh.

- Hein ? »

Il descendit du vélo, se rendant compte qu'il faisait bien froid lorsqu'il n'y avait plus de chaleur humaine à ses côtés. Dos tourné à Kirino, il fit quelques pas vers sa porte, avant de tourner la tête vers l'androgyne. Il avait un regard d'assassin, qui tranchait avec ses joues toujours rouges.

« Kirino, lâcha-t-il d'un ton sec, tu as fais quoi quand je dormais ?

- Ça. »

L'androgyne fit basculer son vélo, pour se pencher vers Kariya et il posa délicatement un baiser sur ses lèvres. Pour l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus, le temps sembla à nouveau s'allonger … Il fixait les deux océans sans fond des yeux de Kirino. Il s'était noyé. Lorsque l'autre s'éloigna, une sensation délectable persistait sur ses lèvres. Kirino redressa son vélo, et lança un clin d'œil à Kariya.

« À la prochaine ! »

Il appuya sur la pédale, repartant avant que l'intéressé n'ait le temps de répondre. Toujours abasourdis, le garçon se tourna dans sa direction et hurla :

« IDIOT ! »

Kirino n'en répondit que deux coups de sonnette.

Dring dring !


End file.
